


Thrift Store Shirt

by Septembers_coda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bets & Wagers, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pick-Up Lines, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septembers_coda/pseuds/Septembers_coda
Summary: Sam loses a bet. Dean exacts his price, but it doesn’t pan out like he hoped.





	Thrift Store Shirt

Sam knew it was going to be bad this time, but when he’d foolishly taken that bet with Dean, and inevitably lost, he hadn’t expected _this._

“Come on. No pussing out; you lost fair and square. Put it on and get out here.”

“It’s too tight, Dean.”

“Yeah, whatever, big man.” Sam could hear the eye-roll in Dean’s voice, but he also heard glee, and if his humiliation was the price? Well, he’d paid a higher price before. He girded himself and came out of the bathroom.

Dean was already laughing, but the sight of him spawned a fresh surge of hysteria. “Oh… oh, man, I’m good—and I know just the place, come on…”

“Where the hell did you get this, anyway?”

“Thrift store; where else? Find of a lifetime.”

Thusly Sam found himself hunched on a barstool in the local bar for the young and cool crowd, wearing a painted-on black T-shirt emblazoned with the words “I JUST WANT TO BE HELD” in huge, white block letters. It was so tight he felt like he might as well be shirtless, and when he lifted his arm to put a beer glass to his lips, he heard a seam pop. He’d already collected several glares on the way in, and he thought the guy in the leather jacket at the end of the bar might actually take a swing at him.

“The rule is, you have to talk to at least three girls, and if you don’t get at least one phone number, you buy all the drinks.”

“It’s all the same money; what does that matter?” Sam muttered, but before Dean could fire back, a lanky brunette slid onto the stool next to Sam’s. She was staring at his chest. Sam felt himself redden, but instead of angling himself away, he decided, screw it. He’d own it. He sat up straight, turned toward her, and said, “Hi.”

To his shock, she was smiling, but not laughing. “Hi,” she said. “Can I get you a beer?”

That was how it went. While Dean’s grin faded moment by moment, three more women approached Sam. One offered her number and he took it; all Dean’s requirements were now met. 

Scowling, Dean paid for their drinks (all that had not been purchased for Sam by women) and said, “All right, Romeo. I’m gonna go to the girls’ night corner and see how I do.”

To compound matters for poor Dean, he struck out, and the ladies at the very table he’d tried to break into came over to meet Sam instead. One sat next to him, while another stood behind him and tousled his hair playfully. “Come and join us,” she said.

“Yeah,” said her friend. “We’re cuddlers, too.” She grinned at him and touched the letters of his shirt flirtatiously.

Sam smiled and declined. He extracted himself and went to sit with the first woman who’d bought him a beer. Her name was Dana. She had a nice smile and soft eyes and she might actually like him.   
This wasn’t the outcome either of them had pictured when Dean made him wear the shirt, but as he chatted with Dana, and her smiles grew warmer and he found himself genuinely laughing at her jokes, he wondered if Dean had actually been trying to do him a favor, disguised as payment for loss of a bet. It hadn’t done anything for Dean, who, Sam could tell, would be going back to their hotel alone despite his best efforts.

As flirting became hints, and real overtures were made and accepted, Sam smiled to himself as he followed Dana to her car. He looked down at the letters on his shirt as they passed under the streetlight.

It was true, after all. He did like to be held.


End file.
